


Drabble Collection (ObKk)

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Category: Naruto
Genre: #4 is completely crack, Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Instincts, Black Cat!Kakashi, Boys Kissing, But Is He Really?, Character Death, Crossing Parallels, Crossover, Dead Obito, Dogs and Cats, Drabble Collection, Dying is still dying, Even if it gets reversed, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Finally, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gamer AU - Freeform, He just needs to show it in a better way, Hiruzen fuck with Obito's generation and makes them do some entertainment, Hurt, I like to see Obito wearing purple, I love angst, I posted chapter 11 at 1am, I will fight people for this hc, I will fight people over this, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's not character death if you don't see them dying, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kakashi does not approve, Kakashi took Obito's personality in canon, Karma Akabane - Freeform, Kushina is the best okay, Ladybug!Obito, Magic Mirrors, Mangekyou Sharingan, Meeting the Kyuubi for shit and giggles, Mentions of homlessness, Minato gets freaked out, Minato is shook, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mirror Universe, My ability to shift from Past tense to Present tense is showing, Nagisa Shiota - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Obito and Kakashi gets a little too caught up in their stage play, Obito as a kid is precious and he dies, Obito being terrifying, Obito doesn't like Tobi, Obito gets a makeover, Obito has the Gamer ability, Obito is really tired, Obito is the Juubi Jinchuuriki, Obito loves Kakashi okay?, Obito purrs, Obito sees a lot of things, Obito would be better off without the Uchiha, Obito's ability to make friends with everyone could probably rival Naruto, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, People are kinda horrified, People are suffering, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Rin and Kakashi (eventually) become permanent party members, Rin is shook, Rin tries, Sad, Sad Hatake Kakashi, Shadows manipulation, Sharing Mindscape, So in #3 Obito took on some parts of Kakashi's character, Summoning contracts, Summons, Symbolism, The Author Regrets Nothing, The world is bright, This AU is such a mess, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travel is bad for the health, assassination classroom - Freeform, characters watching the future, kakashi is horrified, kinda angst, kinda world domination?, light vs dark, mermaid, my computer still believes it's the 24th instead of the 25th help, ninja plus normal equals ????, sue me, this is getting fun, twisted Obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Tags update every chapter!!!1- Calling all the monsters2- Love at sword point3-Learning to Live4- Obito’s not so great (but totally awesome) idea5- Like dogs and cats do6- Flash of tragedy7- Try again8- On a new path9-Blinded by the world10- Hall of mirrors11- Deep sea song12- Turn off the light13- Not on the script14- No more Game Over15- Miraculous“Of all people, why Kakashi?”16- After death, there comes a new birthNo one is allowed into the forest surrounding Konoha; those that go there, go there to die.





	1. Calling all the Monsters

And the monster asked, looking at the small being in front of him, "What would you do to get him back?"

"Anything. They are mine. And I treasure those who are mine," he answered, mismatched eyes gleaming.

"But they are better if left here. Monsters with monsters, humans with humans. You'd make a deal with a monster- with me- for the sake of another Monster?" The creature's mouth twisted into an amused line, curious at what the Human would do.

The human snarled, a sudden pressure weightening the air and the dead trees sprung back to life as they shot forward and caged the monster.

"Don't you dare," the human spat, "call him a monster."

' _ Ooh. I like this one _ ,' the monster thought, pain flaring as the tree branches got tighter.

"Then tell me why I shouldn't."

The human's right eyes spun, its pattern changing and glowing red. "Because, you are looking at the wrong one. I am the Monster you should fear." He continued in an eerie tone. "He is not a monster, he is my restraint. He is the one that stops me from obliterating this world from existence. He is the cage I willingly let myself get trapped into. Without him here, I am a Monster far more dangerous than what you would ever be willing to imagine." 

Black flames appeared, eating at the monster's scales, and the air rippled and twisted and it was like looking at a Deamon trying to suck away someone's soul.

The monster shook. The human was no human. Humans don't have those eyes, so cold and ruthless and full of cruelty.

No matter if this creature was so small.

"You are no monster," they decided, "you are so much worse than that. You are a Deamon."

The little one smiled, plants retracting and flames fading.

"Give me your name," they asked, levelling their horned head so that they could watch the other in the eyes.

"Uchiha Obito," he answered, and there was Power in that name. They could feel it.

"Then," the monster said, "he'll be yours."

"Price?" 

A beat of silence, and the monster showed a twisted grin, full of fangs and dripping blood.

"He'll be yours, and all it will cost is everything you are."

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes, tired, to see Obito looking down at him, blood smeared on his face, and clothes and everywhere.

"Obito, what...?"

Obito smiled and eerie smile, showing teeth sharper than expected "You are mine, Kakashi. No matter the price, I will always get you back."

Dread settled in Kakashi's gut.

Obito's eyes glowed under the red moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, 4th war Obito goes back to his 12 years old self but still has all of his powers and abilities. Some shit happens and that's the results. I was in a bus, so I wrote


	2. Love at sword point

"Hey Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"I bet I can make you fall in love with me!" Obito said enthusiastically, not bothered at all by Rin nearly choking on nothing and Minato smacking head first into a tree.

Kakashi looked at him like he grew a second head. "As if. You wouldn't be able to make anyone like you that way, let alone me," he deadpanned, tone flat.

"Ooooh, so the fact I'm also a guy isn't a deterrent," Obito said, eyes sparkling.

Kakashi stopped. "I didn't said that."

"You aren't denying it either."

"I'm not gay."

"Well, you aren't straight either."

* * *

' _ Fuck _ ,' Kakashi thought, a few weeks after Obito's statement. ' _ It's working. _ '

He didn't know how or why the situation was even _ happening _ but he often found himself thinking more and more about his male teammate.

From when Obito has declared he was going to make him fall in love with him, the Uchiha had been getting more and more.... attractive, if he actually dared to use that word and Kakashi didn't know how it was even possible for such a thing to happen.

For one, Kakashi was sure he wasn't gay.

' _ Maybe _ ,' a traitorous thought flashed through his mind, but he stubbornly shoved it aside.

Secondly, Obito wasn't his type. He was too loud, too bright, his stubbornness made it difficult for them to have a civil discussion and what kind of shinobi even wears orange anyway??

Sure, he was kinda cute and he was smarter than what he let people think and he was physically stronger than him- he was often flustered when reminded with the one time Obito had to carry him on the way back from a mission because he had broken a leg, and Obito had carried him like a princess- and his smile was really nice and he somehow found out where he lived just for the sake of making sure he ate and slept and was overall fine, and that one time he sung a lullaby to that kid during that mission.....and okay, maybe he liked him a little.

Sue him.

On his part, Obito watched from a distance. He was serious when he said that.

He's had a crush on Kakashi for ages now, but everyone still believed he liked Rin and, okay, Rin was cute and nice but he got to the point he mostly saw her as a sister and the childish crush turned more into admiration than anything else.

He was a bit frustrated, really.

And that's why he found himself throwing away his usual training clothes (they were ripped in several points anyway) and on a clothing shop to find new ones. 

He knew Kakashi didn't like the orange, honestly, Obito didn't mind which colour he wore as long as it wasn't green or yellow or brown, and he mostly wore orange to be different to the boring monochrome blue Uchiha.

So, he gathered up as much money a he could- he never had a problem with money, his parents may be dead but they left him all of their money so he could say he was well off for all of his life- and went to shop.

He was pleasantly surprised by what he found and the next day he was donning a new outfit, a sleeveless purple kimono shirt with his clan symbol in the back, a dark grey obi to keep the shirt closed, a brown utility belt with pouches for shuriken and rations and other things and another thinner belt- in a silver coloured metal- hoisted twin katana. His pants were figure hugging, the same colour as the obi with his kunai holster on his right tight and he traded his previous shoes for a pair of open toed, black boots that reached his mid calf and that had a zipper on the middle front.

He had also decided to wear a pair of skin tight, fingerless black gloves that covered all of his arms, even if he still wore wrist warmers, a metal plaque attached to them. He'd also switched his goggles for a smaller pair, this time without the ear mufflers, and he has his headband tied around his left biceps, letting his hair fall free.

When, the following day, he arrived to training, all of his teammates' protests on his lateness died out as they started at him and his new clothing choice.

Obito was delighted to realize Kakashi was blushing, even if with that mask of his covering his lower face it was an hard tell, but after a few years of being teammates Obito could say to know the younger boy better than most.

He also saw how Kakashi was about so comment on the katana.

"For your information, Kakashi," he started, cheerful smile plastered on his face, "I perfectly know how to use the swords."

Kakashi looked startled at first, then huffed. "If you say so, then let's have a spar and we'll see how good you are."

* * *

"Holy shit," Rin said, watching the spar between her two teammates. Minato was by her side, eyes as large as plates as he started at the utter destruction Obito was leaving behind every single one of his attacks and the level of sword skills both him and Kakashi were displaying.

Minato didn't even knew Obito could use a sword. Did that make him a bad teacher? A part of his mind said 'of course it's not your fault!' In a voice that greatly reminded him of Kushina, while another went more along the lines of 'he's your student. Maybe you should've paid more attention' in Shikaku's flat tone.

But Obito rarely spoke about his interests, so was it really Minato's fault for not knowing?

He shook his head, keeping those thoughts away. Obito was good with a sword- or two, as this was the case- so it meant Minato was going to help him become even better. Because that's what teachers did, they helped their students to become better.

On her part, Rin could just watch as her boys had one of the most intense sparring she ever saw.

She could see how Kakashi-kun was struggling to keep up, he was running out of stamina and she could see his arms trembling from stress- she always knew Obito was stronger than what he let out and she knew his stamina was on an entirely other level- and Obito himself had his eyes narrowed, his twin swords glowing from the chakra infused in them and Rin thought Obito resembled, now more than anything, a predator.

Maybe a panther.

A panther that with its sleek, dark fur could perfectly blend into the darkness, eyes following its unaware prey and limbs relaxed and ready to pounce.... she shuddered, thinking about that time when she had been nearly cornered into an alley but Obito had managed to find and bring her to safety, how she could hear the muffled screams of those guys- she shook the thought off.

Now it wasn't the time for that, and the past was in the past.

She moved her concentration back to the fight, and honestly, Minato-sensei was so overreacting.

* * *

Kakashi panted, his breath coming fast and short, sweat trailing down his temple. In the privacy of his mind he could admit that Obito was good. Terrifyingly good. He didn't even know if he was even fighting the same Obito he knew.

This Obito didn't make a single mistake. He came at him fast and strong, he kept cornering him in a way that honestly scared him. It was as if Obito was reading his mind, could predict his movements and thoughts and it scared him- but this was _ fun _ .

It was the best fun he's had in years, fighting against someone like this, knowing that a single wrong move could mean losing, knowing his opponent was skilled and that didn't hold back because he was young or physically weaker than them.

Kakashi didn't have a problem admitting Obito was physically stronger and durable than him. That's how things were. No point in denying it. He was often angry at Obito because he didn't seem to use those two things at his advantage, always choosing to do the wrong thing and losing every time or messing things up during a mission.

But this, this was  _ amazing _ .

* * *

Obito breathed in, out, his form still.

He could feel Kakashi's faint presence coming from behind him, thirteen degrees north from his left shoulder and forty meters away, into the trees.

Kakashi was nearly out of stamina, his chakra too was spent.

Obito calculated Kakashi would try to attack him from his left side, focusing all of his remaining chakra into his legs to propel himself faster at him. He would use his tanto to make a thurts, trying to stab at his ribcage.

All of this would take less that twenty seconds.

Obito stilled.

He closed his eyes.

Felt Kakashi coming.

He opened his eyes.

Fifteen seconds later, and Kakashi was laying on the ground, disarmed and his tanto too far away, with Obito sitting over him, in a way that didn't allow him any kind of movement and his twin katana kept him pinned down.

A soft breeze caressed their bodies, moving the grass and the leaves, and the two stared into each other's eyes, Kakashi's silvery blue meeting Obito's pools of ink.

Kakashi never gave much attention to Obito's eyes, but with them being so close he realized that black was a really diminutive word to simply describe them.

Obito's eyes were nebulous, reflecting the heavens and so dark Kakashi thought celestial bodies could reside in them. Kakashi could not stop staring, as if Obito's eyes were an universe on their own that attracted him with their own gravity, and in their intensity, Kakashi imagined that that's what it felt like to stargaze.

His cheeks flushed, his mask in tatters and barely covering his mouth, and his heartbeat picked up, thumping against his chest.

Obito smirked.

"Like what you see, Ka-ka-shi?"

Kakashi could not speak, his voice caged down his throat, and he thought that maybe, maybe, that was how love felt like.


	3. Learning to Live

The Hokage office was silent, most eyes staring with a touch of anxiety at the black figure in the middle of the room, the Hokage himself had a sweat trailing down his temple.

"What," Obito said more than asked, uncaring of the many eyes fixated on him. He was used to people staring, anyway.

The Hokage sighed, hoping to have been able to avoid the discussion. "You are going to be team Seven's appointed jounin sensei. The decision is not debatable."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I really don't think it would be wise to give me a team of young and impressionable children, not now not ever."

"Obito-kun, I understand your....unwillingness to the role, but you are the best person for this team. And maybe those children will be good for you."

Silence dragged for just a few moments, before Obito sighed.

"All right. May I leave now?"

Hiruzen sighed. "Everyone dismissed."

* * *

Obito waited for the metaphorical last bell to ring before he entered the academy building, directed to a particular class.

Without knocking, he pushed the door open and got in, being slightly amused by Iruka's exasperated expression to his presence there.

"Yo."

"Obito-san. Why are you here?"

Obito gave him a look. "Just Obito Iruka. And I got saddled with a team."

Iruka didn't even attempt to hide his laughter, instead choosing to simply restrain himself from laughing too loudly.

" _ You _ with a genin team? I'm sorry but who was the idiot that gave you a team?"

"The Hokage, apparently."

Iruka, the traitor, laughed again.

"Yeah, you laugh now but I got Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura."

Yeah, Iruka wasn't laughing anymore.

* * *

When Obito got home, he was greeted by his 'cat'.

Cat that he would always deny that it wasn't an actual cat, but hey, it scared away stupid people and annoying old council delegates so Obito counted it as a win.

Tugging down his mask, he put a cigarette to his mouth, watching as the smoke flickered in the air and then dispelled, wishing he could do the same.

He shook his head, pushing away that line of thoughts.

He heard a snap, and at his right a masked shinobi appeared.

"Tenzo," he greeted. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

Tenzo took off his mask, revealing a fond look mixed with exasperation.

"Senpai," he said, awkwardly waving an hand. "Hokage-sama let me off early."

Obito raised a thin eyebrow, obviously not believing him.

Tenzo reddened. "All right, I heard about the team assignments and asked to switch shift with Yugao. Happy now?"

Obito snorted. "You are ridiculous."

"Your face is ridiculous."

"Generally people find my face disgusting."

Tenzo flinched.

"Or weird. Civilian have a real problem looking me in the eyes, while shinobi are just mildly uncomfortable. There's a reason I wear a mask on half of my face."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. As you can see I'm alright."

"I don't exactly believe that."

Obito snorted, then put out his finished cigarette, and attempting to get another before he heard his 'cat' padding up to him to nibble at his jacket.

Tenzo stared. "I can't believe you keep a fully grown panther in your house and call it a cat."

"Panthers are cats Tenzo."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night senpai."

"No buy seriously, why was I saddled with a genin team? It will end badly on all sides!" He whined, scratching the feline's head.

Tenzo hummed. "I think a genin team is what you need, actually."

Obito glared.

"Senpai, you need to live. Not just going through to motions. You can't even bring yourself to visit him and he lives next door!"

"How can I visit him if looking at him nearly sends me into a panic attack?! He deserves better!"

"But you should try."

"I can't Tenzo, I can't.... I- I'm not strong enough. I can barely see him for a few minutes every day.... telling him the truth, after all this time..."

"Senpai..."

" _ I can't. _ "

Tenzo moved to stand by Obito's side, the panther moving to stroke its head against their tights and purring.

"You shouldn't smoke."

"It's either this or vodka," he said, eyes downcast. "It's nothing that can hurt me anyway."

Tenzo frowned. "As long as you tell me if it gets worse."

"Hm, you know I will. I haven't been that bad for a few years."

"I know. I'm grateful for that."

"And either way," Obito started, taking a kunai and slicing his arm, blood dropping down the wound that proceeded to heal within moments, "It's not like I can die form that. I can't die from anything short of decapitation or disembowelment after all."

Tenzo started, then sighed. "Just because you can't, it doesn't mean you should toe the line. You'll tell me if you get worse right?"

Obito stayed silent, then nodded. "I'll take Kira inside. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Also, go visit him, at least to put him to bed. He adores you either way."

"I won't promise, but I'll think about it."

"Okay."

"Tenzo."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, senpai."

* * *

Knocking on his neighbor's door, Obito waited. He knew the older woman was awake, of course. She was always waiting for him to visit and got rather offended when he didn't. In just a few moments, Obito could hear a shuffling of keys and the door opened, revealing a small woman in her forties, dressed in a simple shirt and a long skirt, greying hair pinned back in a long braid.

She smiled. "Obito-kun, come in."

He smiled back, and followed her to the kitchen. He noticed she had tea brewing in a pot.

"Mirai-san. Is he...?"

"Oh, Yuuto-chan is still awake. He's in the usual room. He seemed pretty upset when he started thinking you wouldn't come today."

She kept rambling for a while, talking about anything that came to her mind and Obito listened, nodding in response from time to time but mostly happy to simply stay silent.

Soon enough, they heard footsteps and a child appeared.

"Obito-niichan!" The child yelled, throwing himself at him.

"Yuuto! Calm down!"

"You came! I thought you weren't coming!"

Obito huffed. "I'm here just in time to tell you it's late and that you need to go to sleep."

Yuuto pouted. "Not fair....."

"Life never is. But if you behave I'll tell you a story." Bribery at its finest basically. Obito was sure good at it.

Yuuto smiled. "Yay!"

* * *

Every time Obito looked at Yuuto he felt his heart clench. That was one of the few things that confirmed he still had and heart, but there were days when he wished he could go without.

He looked at Yuuto and he saw everything he forever lost, down to the messy mop of white hair to wide back eyes so similar to his, to the small mole on his chin and the spray of light freckles he had on his cheeks.

He couldn't look at him. It hurt, to know that he once was happy. That he lost everything he ever wished-  _ craved _ for.

He prayed for a miracle, he always did, but in his many sleepless nights he sank into dark thoughts that made him wish he could just end it all. Maybe if he did he could see them again.

Praying didn't bring people back to life.

* * *

The next day Obito found himself aimlessly walking around. He found a blessing not needing to sleep, especially after having so many nightmares. Sleeping for him was mostly a way to pass the time, but only when he had sleeping pills as those didn't make him dream.

Most days he was out of his house by sunrise, and it didn't matter to him if it was sunny, or of it rained or snowed, he was out and walked.

It helped to take his mind away from unneeded thoughts.

That morning wasn't any different.

Like usual, most people were still sleeping, or the fee that weren't were obviously too sleepy to care about him and his unkempt appearance or his scars.

It was the most peaceful time for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone will want to know, yes, Yuuto is ObiKaka biological kid.   
> No, there wasn't Mpreg involved, just science.  
> I choose the name while being obsessed over Yuuto from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V, he's a cutie okay??


	4. Obito’s not so great (but totally awesome) idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the shortest one so far!  
> Extra addiction with the Discord's comments XD  
> Also, not much ObiKaka here but, uuuh, didn't get far enough to write about that

Kushina stared. Blinked once. Twice. Slapped her cheeks. Stared again.

"Obito-kun, I'm sorry but you'll have to repeat that."

Obito looked sheepish. “I would like to meet the Kyuubi?"

Kushina stared again.

Obito fidgeted. "Um, please?"

Kushina blinked. "...sure. okay. Don't tell Minato."

* * *

It took little to no effort for Kushina to let Obito into her mindscape, and even less to lead him to her seal.

Obito was obviously grateful that the woman was getting along with his crazy- at least for most- request, and followed her in silence.

When they arrived to the seal, Kushina stopped. 

"Generally," she started, "I don't talk to Kyuubi. And I don't come here often. I have no interest in talking to it either, so I'll just wait for you here. If you need help just call me and I'll know."

"Are you sure?" He asked. He didn't mind being alone with the Fox, but he hadn't thought he'd be without her either.

"I'm sure. I can chain it up if it gives you trouble, so just be careful."

* * *

When Obito opened his eyes again, he was standing just a few steps away from a impressive snout. He jumped back, startled, and suddenly a rather maniacal laugh boomed into the area.

"I can't believe someone is suicidal enough to willingly come here," the Kyuubi taunted, it's massive head reaching back and Obito could see it fully.

'Uh,' Obito thought, still a little startled, 'it's actually rather nice to look at.'

With a bright, genuine smile on his face, Obito looked up at the Kyuubi’s face. “Hi! I’m Obito!”

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

To sum up what happens next

Obito chats with the kyuubi a few times, they build a mental connection

The kyuubi starts actually caring about Obito

Obito rants about Kakashi

The Kyuubi is all like "k I'm gonna adopt you, now go train like I tell you"

And Obito more like "k sure, how should I call you?"

And that's how kyuubi tells Obito his name

So now Obito gets adopted by Kurama and Kushina is like how 

But Obito just shrugs

Then someone with mind shit

*cough* Yamanaka *cough* 

Enters his mind aND THEY FIND THE KYUUBI

Obito is totally chill but everyone is freaking out

Minato: WHY IS THE KYUUBI IN YOUR HEAD

Obito: he likes to talk about flowers =D

Minato: WHAT

And Kushina just laughs on the side

Kakashi actually screams

Rin just sighs

The Uchiha are even doing worse than Minato

Like

Uchiha: hoW THE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍅Shainlov🐍  
> Lol  
> I don't think they'd notice  
> Like Hey Obito started talking to himself randomly  
> Hmmmm  
> He must be getting nuts like rest of us  
> Oh well whatever
> 
> 🎻 OVITO 🎻  
> lmao Obito becoming friends with Kyuubi yes  
> edgy furries  
> both of dem


	5. Like dogs and cats do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not much organized....  
> Sorry for that!!

When one signs a summoning contract, there are consequences. Not bad ones, most don’t even know those consequences exist and it’s actually rather hard to spot them. Due to this, no one really knows that once you sign a summoning contract, the summoner will unconsciously take on some characteristic from their summons.   


* * *

  
It is a known fact that Hatake Kakashi can summon dogs, Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei and Guruko have been by his side since his childhood, the summoning contract being passed down to him by his father, one year before the man’s death. The ninkens have helped him out during his missions and his everyday life in equal measure, being excellent partners for tracking and guard duties (and to hide from fangirls, but no one needs to know that).

It is not that known that even Uchiha Obito has a summoning contract. More precisely, cats. Winged cats. Cats is actually rather generic, considering that Obito can summon a fully grown panther- with wings, of course. The smallest are just fluffy kittens, with equally fluffy, feathery white wings. Some even have cute little horns in various shapes, though those aren’t a lot. Maybe five, or six.

The contract wasn’t passed down to him by someone, in fact he literally found the summoning scroll in a dumpster, when he still lived on the streets, and it had taken him some time before he understood what he’d found. He had known that the scroll was something one shouldn’t throw away, that’s why he’d taken it, then he’d cleaned it up from the dirt and tried to wash out the stench as best as a four years old could.

A few weeks later, after searching among the library’s books, he’d found out about the nature of the scroll: a summoning contract.

In the beginning he didn’t want to sign it, he didn’t know who it belonged to nor what kind of summons it called out so he’d refrained to do anything that could have ended in a disaster but in the end his curiosity won, and with a few trials he had managed to summon out one of the winged felines, an amber coloured lioness that had soon regarded him with weariness and suspicion. She had explained that their previous summoner had willingly thrown out the scroll because he considered it to be ‘for whiny little kids’ and he didn’t find his own summons of any worth. She, along with the other felines, had seen from their realm Obito finding and cleaning their scroll, his efforts to find out more about it before he’d summoned her out. Obito had listened, and another week later he’d been offered to sign the contract. Obviously, he accepted.

Their summoning contract was one of the reasons why Obito and Kakashi didn’t go along that much, the same way cats and dogs were constantly at the antipodes and found themselves in various squaffles. 

Now, the consequences of their summons were rather innocuous, like how Kakashi had a pack mentality, how he was rather outspoken and helpful (unless it came to Obito himself) and was a general leader, an alpha, while Obito was internally more cautious, he was wary of people he didn’t know, even if he didn’t show it, and displayed his emotions is a silent cat-like behaviour.

In short, Kakashi gave off the vibe of a kicked puppy, Obito of a startled kitten.

* * *

Another difference between the two, was that while Kakashi absolutely did not stand Obito, Obito actually liked Kakashi.

Even his summons were surprised by that, but certainly didn’t have a problem with it.

* * *

It all came to show one afternoon, during training. Minato and Rin were having a one-on-one session while Obito and Kakashi were resting under the shadow of a particularly large tree.

Due to him being awake for most of the night, added to the taxing training their teacher put them through, Obito could say that he could easily fall asleep at any moment. He just didn’t expect to drop his head on Kakashi’s shoulder, nor for Kakashi to simply let it happen. Kakashi actually started to run his fingers through Obito’s hair, so the situation wasn’t probably a problem for the younger boy. The problem started when Obito was halfway asleep and he started to purr.

It’s not the purring that suddenly startled him awake in a way that made him wish the purring never started, but it’s more that he started purring while he was literally sleeping on Kakashi, who was also basically petting him! That- that was embarassing on so many levels and he wanted it to stop.

But once he started purring he went on and on for long periods of time and he just started relaxing and it was impossible for him to get any kind of holds on it.


	6. Flash of tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short...uh.  
> Not much KakaObi here either, but it's kinda angsty.  
> Enjoy ^^

The room was silent, their breaths echoing and their heartbeats heavy. They were staring at the projection coming from the scroll, memories of a war they had not even seen in its start unrolled before their eyes.

They had not expected what they'd just seen.

As if something snapped, they all turned to stare at the twelve years old boy and Obito flinched, like he'd just been hit.

They all knew that the twisted man they just witnessed start a war, in those memories of the future, wasn't the cheerful boy they all got to know. Most of them were even wondering if the two were actually the same person. The Masked Man they saw unleashing the Kyuubi on Konoha, killing Minato and Kushina and later aiding into the slaughter of the Uchiha Clan, who later was shown as the mastermind behind the Akatsuki and many other terrible happenings..... the Man that started the worst war they had seen...they couldn't believe he was Obito.

Rin choked down her cries, as Mikoto was doing, while Kushina and Minato looked pale, terror filling their expressions. Many Clan Heads looked distraught, the only one not as shocked being Shikaku, as he'd probably suspected the outcome.

Fugaku was filled with many emotions, first of all rage, then shame, but he choose to wait, to see more of those memories before deciding on how to act.

The Hokage looked grim, but not angry. Just tired.

The three Sannin had different emotions, from Tsunade's tear streaked cheeks, to Orochimaru's internal dilemma and Jiraiya's resignation.

Kakashi thought.... he was looking at the memory, that had been stopped right after the mask shattered under Naruto's Rasengan, and his expression painfully mirrored his future self's despair.

Suddenly, the Rikudou Sennin appeared.

He was the one who gave them the scroll, so they weren't as shocked to see him as they'd been in the beginning, and he'd manifested himself many other times before- especially with the heavier memories, like Sasuke and Naruto fighting at the Valley of the End or Pain's attack on Konoha- and the man scrutinized them all, fixing them with a firm gaze.

"I must remind you that none of this has happened yet," he said. "Everything that you saw happening in those memories can be changed. This is why I am showing you all of this. Do not hate a child for something he never did."

He looked at Obito, who up until then had been quiet and closed in himself, and he softened. "Do not fear for the future, young Uchiha. As wrong as your future self's actions are, you can see the levels you could reach if you just wanted to. Do not be afraid of reaching your maximum potential simply for fear of what you're seeing now."

"Wrong?" Obito muttered, then he exploded. "Wrong?? My actions weren't wrong, they were fucking terrible!!"

"I killed sensei and Kushina-san, I killed the whole damned clan, I started a god-fucking World War!!! How can you call this simply wrong???? Kami knows how many other fucking things I even did that weren't shown!! I don't want to be that- that monster. I'd rather be a fucking failure my whole life than to become like that!!" he yelled, tears freely falling down his cheeks, and for once no one reprimanded him for it.


	7. Try again

_ Peace. _

This was the only thing he ever wanted. He never cared about much, mostly because he found it futile to care about something or someone that didn't care about him, but in the end caring was a part of him.

When he'd fought against Kakashi, during the War, and Kakashi had pierced his heart... ironically that was the first time in years when he'd been able to think clearly.

It took him a while to gather back his thoughts, to understand the past 20 years of his sorry excuse of a life, but with the seal controlling his heart gone, it only took a little push from Naruto for his real self to come back out.

He had died with a smile, his body crumbling into ashes

Then, he woke up.

He woke up not to see the Shinigami, not to see the Gates of Hell or even the Pure Land if he was lucky, he woke up to see a clear sky, with clouds covering the shining sun and he could hear young, but very familiar voices not much away from him.

He sat up, exhaustion falling over him with the same cruelty that that boulder did during Kannabi, his shoulder fell and he could feel tiredness even within his soul.

He pushed his goggles up from over his eyes and upon noticing his hand, his right disgustingly white hand, he flinched.

He threw away his goggles and forehead protector, abruptly standing up and tearing away his jacket and shirt as well, his choked scream warning the other occupants of the training ground that turned to look at him in confusion

He summoned a wall of clear water like nothing, the surface clearly reflecting his appearance as it shifted from the twelve years old child he remembered to the one he knew belonged more to his battle hardened, thirty years old self while still keeping is younger body.

His hair is whitening, scarring starting to cover the right half of his body along with white patches of disgusting skin, then his already pale skin shifted into a greenish tint, scales like patterns covering the scars and horns sprouting from his forehead. His eyes shifted into the Mangekyo and the Rinnegan, then other appendages sprouted from his shoulders and reddish flames started to burn from their tips, comma-like symbols appearing over his skin and a scale cloak reached down to his calves, the only thing left unchanged being his black pants and shinobi sandals.

Staring back at him, was the monstrous appearance of the Juubi no Jinchuuriki.

Obito choked on his breath, his core pulsing with a power so extraneous yet so familiar that confused him, and he barely could feel his teammates- young, too young and alive and it felt  _ wrong _ \- in various states of shock and maybe fear getting close to him.

"Obito?" Rin called out to him, but he's too afraid ( _ he's a coward _ ) to look at her, his mind associating to only a corpse with a gaping hole in her chest and covered in blood and water.

He's still staring at his reflection when a hand grabs his shoulder and he reacts before he can even think and suddenly Minato is fallen on his back, vines restraining his limbs and cold, mismatched eyes staring at him in the familiar face of his student.

"What..." Minato doesn't know what to think, but suddenly he sees Obito's eyes filling with fear and something he can't quite recognize and the vines are getting loose and he can move again.

Obito takes a few steps back, getting into the shadows of the trees, his new appearance making him glow.

"Stay- stay back. Please. I don't- I don't want to, to hurt you. Not again," Obito says in a trembling voice, voice that is rough and hoarse.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi demands, and Minato stands up once he sees Obito stopped trembling.

Obito's face goes blank. "I killed you once, I don't want to kill you another time."

They stay in silence for just a few moments when Kushina appears, carrying bentos for the four of them, but as soon as she reaches them she stops, her eyes widening in shock and some flecks of red bleeding into them.

"Obito," she starts, voice trembling. "Why- why is the Kyuubi saying you're a Jinchuuriki?"

"What?" Minato looks at Obito, at his appearance and at how he flinches at Kushina's words.

"I didn't want to be one. I never wanted to be one! But Rin was dead, and so were you and sensei, and I felt dead and Kakashi barely even lived but Madara and Zetsu said they could fix it! They said they could bring everyone back, they said that no one needed to die! But, but I killed everyone. I killed all the Uchiha, started a war and in the end I unsealed the Juubi.... I was happy to die! I didn't even deserve it but Kakashi had actually forgiven me! But I'm here!"

Obito cries blood.

"I don't want to be alive," he says at last.

Black flames envelope his shaking form, eating away his skin.

"Forget I even existed."

Uchiha Obito lights up in black fire, not even a scream leaving his lips.

Kakashi's left eye  _ changes _ .

They're both alive even if they don't want to.

The flames disappear, and Obito's form goes back to normal, the scarring still remaining, burns over his arms and torso but still alive.

"Live," Kakashi mutters. "Live and don't you dare leave me alone again."

Kakashi kneels down, sadness in his eyes, and hugs Obito's unconscious form.

* * *

When Obito wakes up again, he was honestly hoping to see the Shinigami. Instead, he saw the face of his white haired former teammate.

The difference, however, is that this young Kakashi has a thin, long vertical scar over his left eye that is currently closed, scar that Obito knows Kakashi shouldn't have yet.

They lock their eyes together.


	8. On a new path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small Crossover with Assassination Classroom, with only Karma and Nagisa actually appearing.

They had both died young.

One killed in a car accident, the other dead by a sniper's rifle.

They had made their choices, good or bad as they were, but regret had never wandered into their minds, they had never had to doubt.

Even if their lives had been cut short, it didn't mean their role was finished.

Waking up after dying wasn't really that weird, compared to the many adventures they'd had along with their classmates, in class 3 E, as they had tried to kill a yellow octopus.

* * *

The first to awake was Nagisa.

His eyes held various shades of blue, glowing in the darkness of the forest he was in, and his light blue hair fell down to his shoulders and was swept by the wind.

He didn't know where he was but he knew where he had to go, so he walked, bare feet touching the earth and grass and not giving him any sensation.

He walked until he saw a child, not older than four, with black hair and eyes, sitting on a wooden chair standing over a cracked ground, that separated Nagisa's forest from a stone floor leading to a knotting of black vines and metal pipes that hid the other side from view.

"Who are you?" Nagisa asked the child, and his voice sounds the same as when he was fourteen. He doesn't mind.

"Uchiha Obito," the kid, Obito, answers. "I'm you and you are me."

Nagisa frowns. "We can't really be the same person."

"We can," Obito says. "I am dying anyway. You and the other one will take my place after I go."

"Dying?"

"Yeah. Mother and father aren't happy with me, so they said the aren't going to pay for the hospital bill."

Nagisa can feel his anger flare up at the child's dead answer, wanting to place a bullet hole into the adult's heads.

He chokes down his feelings, and kneels to look at Obito in the eyes. "Are you ill?"

Obito nods. "The doctor says I've got cancer. I'm not going to survive the year, not even with therapy, so my parents aren't going to bother."

"I'm sorry I can't help," he says. He can't say anything else.

"It's fine. At least you're here."

* * *

Karma awakens second, just a week before Obito dies.

He is quick to run over the stone ground, quick to avoid vines and pipes, and he too reaches the cracked ground and the wooden chair.

Obito is still there waiting. He's too thin to move and he can barely talk.

"Hello shrimp," Karma says, not really knowing what to do.

"Hello," Obito says back, voice faint. "Nagi-niichan is going to get here soon."

"Who is this Nagi-niichan? Who are you?"

"I'm Obito Uchiha. You are me and I am you."

Karma frowns but doesn't push for more answers. He looks up and sees both sun and moon, neither shining with true light and not giving any warmth. Fake.

His red hair falls over his golden eyes, focusing on his surroundings.

"Hey Obito-chan, where are we?"

Obito shifts a little before answering, managing to turn to look at him. "This is my- our- your mind. You can change it if you want."

Karma hums, but doesn't say much more.

He goes back to his stone fortress.

* * *

When Obito dies, it's also when Karma and Nagisa first meet again.

They meet and hold Obito's hands as he fades away, and Obito's minds disappears, the crack disappears and so does the chair.

They don't talk about their previous life, neither regrets it.

They look forwards to the new challenge, eyes opening again as Uchiha Obito both dies and is reborn.

Black irises contrasting with a gold and a blue pupil open on a new world and a new life, two people living as one.


	9. Blinded by the world

Obito didn’t live inside the Uchiha Compound. He stopped living there when he was six and had started wearing black tinted glasses. No Uchiha wore glasses, and when they’d tried to make him stop- without asking the why, of course- they’d thrown his dead parents money at him and then him on the cold streets.

That was  _ fine _ . Better the streets than a place full of people that weren’t going to bother.

* * *

The streets were cruel.

It was cold, and winter in Konoha was especially humid, making the cold seep through clothes and reach the bones. It ached, how his body was freezing, how washing his hands with lukewarm water made his blue fingers burn, how walking was more similar to stepping on needles.

He kept his money safe, hidden somewhere only he was able to reach, keeping on him just enough to buy some cheap lunch from a corner store or a warm drink from a bar.

He was too focused on surviving to bother studying for the academy.

* * *

_ Too bright, too bright, the world was _ **_too bright._ **

_ His shades helped but not that much. _

_ His eyes hurt, straining to see over the colours and the threads. _

_ Sadness a dark blue, happiness a cheerful orange, disappointment in a ugly green. _

_ Too bright. _

_ Tangled in knots but never breaking, never changing, ‘till death will do it apart. _

_ Red, red, red. _

_ His fingers were bare. His colours were fading. _

**_Too bright._ **

* * *

Between the various odd jobs he took, at least what a child could be allowed to do, and his parents’ carefully used money, he was able to buy a small flat for himself when he was nine, just a few months after graduating and being placed in a genin team. 

The D-ranks had helped.

It was a small place, with just three rooms- kitchen, bathroom and bedroom- but it was enough. He had a roof over his head, he could be safe from the too cold, too hot weather, he could stop worrying about surviving. He left the walls grey.

* * *

Rin was a sky blue, calming and warm.

She was nice and pretty and determined.

Minato was a rich orange tinted pink, always happy and caring.

He wasn’t fake, not like the others that taught at the academy.

Kakashi was surrounded in a deep purple, ambitious, but full of dangerous pride.

He was difficult.

(He could never bring himself to look at the red that connected them. His fingers had always been bare.)

* * *

_ He was running out of colours. _

_ Everything turned black and grey, give back the red and the green and the indigo! _

_ He didn’t want to fade. _

_ He wanted to see colours again. _

_ (The world was too bright, it was like staring at the sun, a blue sun, a pink one, all bright, too bright.) _

_ He didn’t know how to turn it off. _

* * *

“Hey Obito, how come you always wear those shades?” Rin asks one day, always smiling and curious.

“Good question. You wear them even at night and winter,” Minato adds, and Kakashi is moving closer to listen to the answer.

“I just like them,” he says and the three are left disappointed.

How could he tell them the truth? They aren’t the ones going blind from the lights and colours that fill the world, still too bright, always too bright.


	10. Hall of mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffer with me

**~~~~**

When Obito looks into a mirror, he doesn’t see himself. He never sees himself.

He sees a kid that looks like him, wearing ragged clothes and too thin and shivering, with bandages wrapped around his body; he sees a girl in a purple dress but the same goggles he has, and she’s laughing at something a man twice her age is saying, his hand way too close to her to be comfortable; he sees a teen with bad scars on half of his body, but he’s smiling softly at someone out of sight, happy; he sees a broken man with the same scars the teen has- only worse, those scars don’t limit to just his body. His soul is scarred too- and he covers his face with a mask and from his hands he’s dripping blood.

He sees reflections of himself, some days he sees the same at every hour, others the reflection changes even within minutes. It’s never fixated, who he sees.

( _ The happiest he’s seen himself was a man, still scarred and maybe a little broken, but with a ring on his finger and a blonde, whiskered kid bouncing all around him. _ )

He always knows when a reflection will never appear again, and in those days he brings a flower to the Memorial Stone. He always knows and he will always remember.

* * *

He doesn’t know if other people can see what he sees in the mirrors. He never asked and no one ever brought it up, so his guess is that he’s the only one, and he doesn’t know what to make of it.

Is there something wrong with him? With his eyes? With his head?

( _ A reflection will look at him and shook their head, reassuring. There’s nothing wrong with him. That’s just who he is. _ )

He believes more to the whispers of those people, and they’ve always said there was something wrong with him. 

~~ There’s something wrong with him. ~~

* * *

When he’s ten, it’s the first time he steps through a mirror.

One step and suddenly there’s a pull and broken glass and he finds himself into another reality, the other him just a few steps away.

_ One step and it changes everything. _

* * *

There are worlds where he isn’t an Uchiha.

Those worlds make him feel _ free _ .

* * *

Other reflections show him belonging to another village, indiscriminately.

He can see the other villages, Kiri, Kumo and Suna and all the others.

His favourite is one built on top of the water, an island with green hills and white beaches, with marble bridges connecting the small islands into a bigger one, wood and stone bridges through the forests and onto the few mountains. 

There are caves with painted walls and glowing crystals. One of his other selves proposed in one of those.

He takes a crystal home, a small reminder that he can be happy too.

* * *

He sees himself killing Minato and Kushina once, in the reflection of a lake, and he screams and screams and screams but he’s alone and no one hears.

( _ Kakashi was passing by, that night. He sees Obito screaming, and his heart clenches in his chest. Obito doesn’t remember when Kakashi is by his side and whispers soothing words in his ear, he doesn’t remember hugging Kakashi so tightly and pleading to never leave. _ )

~~ Why is he always alone? ~~

* * *

When he’s twelve, he commits a small mistake.

Rin always carries with her a small compact mirror. No one has ever asked her why, but it’s such a small thing that it’s not that important.

From that small mirror, Obito accidentally pulls out a reflection, his teammates staring at him with wide eyes.

The reflection tropples to the ground, half falling on top of Obito.

Now they know.

* * *

“You should not take a reflection seriously,” the other Kakashi says, barely fourteen but  _ so _ different. “You just need to break one, and in the million shards that remain you’ll see another million different reflections. Mirrors can only show you what is on the outside, what everyone else can see. So, don’t take what you see in a mirror seriously. Your true reflection is in your heart.”


	11. Deep sea song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Xmas to all of you readers!!!!  
> Or if you don't celebrate it, I wish you happy holidays!!
> 
> As of this chapter, I've caught up with the Drabbles I've written. It doesn't mean I'll put this story as completed, but there will not be an actual schedule for publishing.  
> Generally I tried to post one chapter every few days, as this is mostly for fun, but now that the pre-written chapters are finished, it will take a while before I can post anything.
> 
> I'll be gone on a trip and I'm not sure if I'll find internet there and then I have an exam on the 31st, so until after that I'll probably won't post anything.
> 
> HOWEVER, I already have some more ideas for Drabbles to come and I'll probably be able to restart a publishing schedule from around mid-January.
> 
> (Also, I found myself a job so now my parents are less invading, so yay for me!)
> 
> Again, I wish you all happy holidays and a happy New Year!!!

There are scars on Obito’s ankles, and Kakashi wants to know how it happened.

The scars don’t look like the residual of chains, but as if a big, metal needle pierced the flesh and bone from one side to the other and then was pulled up, having the weight of a body to carry.

He tried to ask once, but he didn’t get any kind of answer. Unless a sad smile counted as one.

* * *

Obito is afraid of fire, which is kind of a problem considering his bloodline is all about spitting fire out of their mouths.

This, however, unlike the scars, has an explanation: Obito’s mother died in a fire and Obito was old enough to remember it. He even got some scarred tissue on the back of his hands to show for it.

No one really knows how, where or when it happened.

Maybe it’s better this way.

* * *

Opposite to his fear and dislike of fire, Obito loves water.

He knows a lot about the sea, the various lakes and rivers that encompass the Five Elemental Nations despite everyone knowing he has never even  _ seen _ the sea, that he never could have stepped out of the Fire Nation as the Third War raged on.

( _ Once, he visited the Hyuuga Compound and was shown the small pond full of koi fishes, back when he was at the academy still and he and a timid Hyuuga boy had been paired up for a project. The fishes had gravitated towards him, eating almost from his hands, and had followed him wherever he went, to the complete confusion of everyone else. Hiashi, upon seeing this happening, almost thought the kois were bowing to the cheerful Uchiha child. _ )

Knowing this, no one was really surprised when his affinity for Water had been the strongest they’d ever seen in decades. Just disappointed.

* * *

_ Oh, won't you come with me? _

_ Where the moon is made of gold _

_ And in the morning sun _

_ We'll be sailing _

_ Oh, won't you come with me? _

_ Where the ocean meets the sky _

_ And as the clouds roll by _

_ We'll sing the song of the sea _

* * *

Kakashi falls into the dark water of the sea.

It happens during a mission, where their team along with Kushina had been asked to go to Uzushiogakure’s ruins to gather a few old artifacts belonging the the once powerful Clan Kushina belongs to. They’re just a few hours from the island when another ship, far bigger than their own and more similar to one pirates from a fairy tale would use, suddenly is upon them and masked shinobi ambush them as soon as they’re seen. They’re outnumbered three-to-one and even if Minato and Kushina try to fight them off with all of their strength, even if Rin and Obito and Kakashi fight at the best of their abilities, their opponents are far too many and they manage to bind them.

Kakashi doesn’t know what happens.

He was knocked out, and as soon as he goes back to consciousness he barely manages to catch the eyes of his teammates before he’s thrown overboard.

His body hits the water hard and cold seeps through his clothes and skin, and he’s suddenly losing his breath. He faintly hears some muffled, startled shouts from above and he sees a familiar pair of deep black eyes and maybe it’s the lack of oxygen, maybe it’s the shock, but Obito’s appearance seems to  _ shift, _ a golden-purple hue around his eyes and what look like fins sprouting from the sides of his head, his clothes disappearing in a flash of light and showing his pale skin and a beautiful tail taking his legs’ place.

A voice calls his name, and before he falls back into unconsciousness, he can feel his mask being tugged down and a pair of soft lips suddenly meeting his.

* * *

Kakashi is waking up and Obito knows he won’t be able to hide it anymore. He didn’t have the time to shift back and he’s still too wet for him to be able to take back full human semblances, so he can just hope that Kakashi won’t reject him. Or freak out.

Kakashi coughs and lifts himself up on his elbows, and Obito takes his cue to ask. “Kakashi, are you okay?”

He’s only worried about Kakashi. He knows that the enemies were disposed of by a sea monster he’d summoned before diving for Kakashi, so he isn’t worried about his team. He also saw them anchoring the ship just a few minutes ago, so he knows they’ll be able to meet again no problems. But Kakashi almost drowned.

So, when Kakashi finally looked at him, he braced himself and prepared for the worst.

~~ Please don’t let the worst happen. ~~

* * *

At first, Kakashi thinks he was hallucinating, because there was no way what he’s seeing is real.

Except it’s very much real, as he can confirm after slapping his cheeks, Obito really looks like that and-

“Oh my fucking God, you’re half fish,” he says, but that’s not what he wanted to say at all and Obito is flinching back. Sweet. NOT. At least now he knows he wasn’t imagining it, Obito jumping after him, which means that Obito saved his life. 

He suddenly remembers the feeling of a soft pair of lips against his and his mind screeches to a halt, before pushing that thought away and actually _ looking  _ at Obito.

“You’re beautiful,” he says again, and anyone would agree with him. While Obito’s face looks the same, he has light purple and gold scales on the sides of his forehead that go to circle the outer side of his eyes, whose dark black colour is a heavy contrast with the shining purple ringed gold of the pupils. His ears are slightly longer and pointed, with delicate fins sprouting from them, and from the lobes hang at least two or three earrings on each side. His hair changed all together, going from a spiky mess of black, to a soft looking waterfall of purple locks that reaches down to his back and halfway through his torso, the ends curling up a little. Looking better, he realizes that Obito’s hair is in various shades of purple, staring from a softer pastel to a deeper and darker shade; he also has various strands braided together, with seashells and corals and gems mixed in-between- some resembling a crown- and gold beads keep the braids from getting undone. 

He is also wearing jewels. Most are obviously golden and precious, like the one that is a lot of necklaces put together, with purple and orange gems used as decorations that fall on Obito’s naked chest. He’s also wearing various bracelets of various dimensions and in various places on both his arms and some are clearly strings of delicate pearls, some of which are also in his hair.

His tail is  _ mesmerizing _ . Kakashi only read books about mermaids and sirens and sea creatures in general, and while the former were described as being of high beauty- especially when it came to the tail- nothing could have prepared for Obito’s. The tail was long, clearly longer than his legs are when he’s fully human, and it’s also slim and absolutely beautiful. It’s splashed with scales of purples and oranges and gold, the rising sun seemingly making it glow. He has two small fins at the sides of his hips that match in appearance and colour the ones he has from his ears and the one that ends the tail, whose size makes Kakashi believe that Obito can swim really fast and-  _ a scar _ .

A scar right before the fin starts and that is in full contrast with everything. A scar that Kakashi can connect to the ones Obito has on his ankles.

Looking fully at Obito, he thinks that maybe he now understands where that scar comes from, and he’s horrified.


	12. Turn off the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step into the shadows, and let them consume you.

Obito was used being in the shadows.

He was tired of trying to get under the light.

So, when the shadows parted and gave him a place among them, Obito took and took and took until he became the Shadows himself.

* * *

When the world started to fall, the night becoming longer with no more stars to look up to, there will be no one to think about the young boy that suddenly disappeared within the night.

When children aren't safe in the walls of their houses, taken by spirits of black mist and obsidian dust, when no culprit will be able to be found, only to see those children again, years later, cloaked in shadows and darkness, those children now so different and confident like they never were....

No parent wants to fight their child. those who do are crushed in a matter of seconds.

The first to fall is Suna, where the shadows prolifered among the sand, whispering to the desert and its inhabitants.

Suna fell, only a few choose to escape. The oldest generations, those who wanted clear laws and traditions to be followed. The politicians and the Elders, who with their Kage escaped as the Darkness took over.

It was the youngest who stayed, who allowed themselves to be consumed by the Shadows, who wanted change and revolution. 

Suna was the first, but the other Villages would soon follow.

* * *

They called themselves the Light, the Hope for a better world, one that wasn't darkness.

They didn't have much, Konoha being the only shinobi village left, with all the "survivors" gathered there.   
the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was the de-facto leader. He ruled as best as he could, the weight of the other Kages' shadows falling on his shoulders.

He never had the time to mourn his missing student, never had the time to ask himself "Where is Obito?" before the Shadows started to conquer all.

Was he dead? Had he been somehow kidnapped? Was he safe?

Minato didn't know.

Kushina stood by his side, she too, was grieving for a son she lost on the night he was born, as many other where.

Naruto, her son, swept away into the shadows as the Kyuubi was sealed within her baby.

She had not seen him since.

Kakashi stood on his left, porcelain white mask covering his emotionless face, always ignoring the shadows as they whispered and called for him.

Rin stood on Kushina's side, no longer soft, no longer sweet, hardened with loss and grievings.

* * *

When the Shadows parted, they revealed a familiar boy, now grown and twisted like the tendrils of mist that surrounded him yet still somehow gentle, not a single scar on his pale skin, dark hair falling over his eyes, dark pools of ink so alive that those who looked got lost in their intensity.

Obito had always been caught in someone's shadow. Now he commanded them.

* * *

"Why?" Kakashi asks, body trembling and tears falling.

Obito doesn't answer at first. He steps over the downed form of a Light's shinobi, looks at Minato and Kushina who look at him in return. 

"It's easy to love the light," he says at last, placing a cold hand on Kakashi's cheek, "but my light was never bright enough."

Kakashi hears them whispering again,  _ comehomeyouwillbelovedmineoursoneofushelovesyouIloveyoupleasecomecomecome _ \- he falls on his knees, feels soft tendrils caressing his skin.

"Normal people don't know how beautiful the Darkness truly is," Obito says again, voice calm and soft but loud enough for everyone to hear him, then he kneels down, takes Kakashi's head in-between his hands and continues in a whisper, the same way the Shadows have been whispering around him for all of those years, "now, why don't you show me yours?"

~~_ The Shadows laugh _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm working on a multi-chapters fic that's currently going strong at nearly 53k words, and most of my time is focused on it, but I swear I didn't forget about this!


	13. Not on the script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold! Another chapter!

When the young chuunins were called to the Hokage office, they hadn't expected... this. Most of them thought it was a joke, actually, while one or two looked resigned and only Anko looked giddy.

"You will have to come together and work on something we will tell you. You will have one week of preparation for each subject and on Sunday, after dinner, you will show us the fruits of your work," HIruzen repeated, then he dismissed them.

Outside the door, the kids let out a frustrated scream.

* * *

**Week One - Song**

"Okay, but can any of us sing?" Asuma asked, scratching his head.

To find out, they went to the local karaoke club.

Gai was a terrible singer, Kurenai was too shy, Hayate and Raido were passable but not that good, Rin had a nice voice, Kakashi outright refused and Anko and Asuma absolutely rocked with their performances.

Obito, of course, couldn't escape it.

A shame he could sing so well.

* * *

**Week Two - Dance**

"Obito, don't you fucking dare drop me," Kakashi snarled.

Obito scoffed. "Maybe if you didn't flail all around, I would be able to actually lift you!"

Meanwhile, Asuma had invited Kurenai to dance, the two swiftly twirling around the dance floor.

"Youth!" Gai exclaimed, tears copiously falling down his cheeks.

* * *

**Week Three - Stage play**

Dressed in richly decorated clothes, Obito lifted his gaze, locking eyes with Kakashi. "I thought-" a choked sob "- I thought you loved me."

"You thought wrong," Kakashi murmured, his clothes disheveled from a previous fight.

"You said you did.”

A twitch. "Maybe, but have it ever occured to you I could've been lying?"

"How could that have been a lie?" Obito takes a few steps, going to grab Kakashi's hands. "You know it wasn't a lie. You would've never lowered yourself to something like that."

"Holy shit," Rin whispers, taking a mouthful of popcorn from the backstage.

"I lied," Kakashi snarled. "How could  _ anyone _ love someone like  _ you _ ? You can't do anything _ right, _ you destroy all that you touch, and yet you think you are  _ deserving _ of love?!"

Kakashi tries to get free from Obito's hold, but instead of letting him go, Obito hugs him tight. "I just want to be _ loved _ . I can't help being who I am, but is it  _ wrong _ for me to want love? To want  _ your  _ love?"

"Oh my God," Minato whispered from a theather's seat, fighting back tears, Kushina echoing his feelings.

"Why me?" Kakashi asked, voice pained.

"Because you're everything I ever wanted. Because I need you to be the best version of myself," Obito answered.

The curtains closed, play finished.

"That wasn't on the script, right?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope," Hayate said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite not having a posting schedule for this, I do have some more ideas that I will probably write and post in here.
> 
> As nowdays I'm mostly focused in writing a long story that hopefully I'll start to post sometime this year, but new ideas pop up along the way and obviosuly I have to write those down and some will end up here.
> 
> Again, I don't know when the next update will be, but thank you for your feedback!


	14. No more Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because it's a game, it doesn't mean it's any less real.

"I have an ability," Obito blurts out.

Rin and Kakashi tense, fully knowing what he's talking about, but they're still ready to use their whole inventory to keep him safe.

"What kind of ability?" Kushina asks. She looks amused, clearly not thinking it's something serious.

Mikoto nudges her with an elbow. While she knows Obito is a bit off a prankster, she can tell that right now he's serious. What Obito will tell them is going to change things.

Minato and Fugaku don't make any kind of move, they just patiently wait for Obito to continue.

"... more than six hundred times," Obito mumbles.

"What?" Kushina prods him.

"Since I was four, I died around 670 times. At least once a week."

It hits them hard.

Kakashi has an horrified look on his face. "You said it was fine!"

"It is! But I'm the one that gets the Game Overs, Kakashi! What do you think a Game Over is?"

"I though it was just failing a quest," Rin says, quiet.

"No." Obito shakes his head. "No. Failing a quest isn't game over. You just don't get the rewards. Game Over happens when I die, then I get shot back to my last Checkpoint or when I last saved. But, I'm the party leader. I'm the one that actually _has_ the ability, so even if you two died, you never remembered it because only I can get Game Over."

"We _died_?!" Rin and Kakashi demand together.

Obito nods. "It took me nearly ten tries to get Kannabi _right_ \- I only added Kakashi as a permantent party member during the last two or three. But every time I was too slow, one of you ended up dying and- and once, the first time I was crushed under the boulder I survived. I didn't give you the eye, Kakashi, but I ended up causing a Game Over by suicide just a few month later. The last try was the one you two know."

"What- Obito, what are you saying?" Minato asks.

"I have this ability that makes me live my life as if it were a videogame, and I'm tired of dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU NOTES that aren't as sad as this drabble
> 
> Directly from a Discord convo
> 
> Obito Gamer AU  
> IT COULD BE ANYTHING
> 
> Like  
> It could start from any point in the narrative  
> From post war Obito  
> To Kannabi Obito  
> To a kid Obito that fell from a tree, snapped his neck and dies  
> It could be angst or crack or even psychological  
> It could just be a bunch of different stories that don't end quite well where at the end its always gamer Obito
> 
> But  
> I can think that while in the beginning Obito kinds goofs around, the more he goes Game Over, the more he changes  
> And people notice  
> Esp when with a game over, obito goes back of, like, 5 years?  
> (He learns to save after every day after that)
> 
> It could be that he can only ask one person to be on his permanent party  
> And only that person gets to see the Gamer things?  
> (Either Kakashi or Rin obviously)
> 
> abel  
> Y e a h  
> I was gonna say that Obito would ask Rin at first, but Obito would probably consider the pros and cons of Kakashi being that person too
> 
> go SUFFER 3  
> He would. This kind of ability would come once Obito has a decent level tho
> 
> abel  
> Ah, then he'd have time to grow up. Because if he has this ability since the start, he'd impulsively ask Rin.
> 
> go SUFFER 3  
> He would  
> but if obito starts with this young, then by kannabi he has the necessary level for a permanent party member  
> and kakashi becomes IT once they go save Rin  
> and bc of this  
> kakashi knows obito isn't dead  
> it would all go differently  
> with growth, obito would then have another slot  
> and there goes Rin too  
> they become su FUCKING OP  
> okay  
> okay now imagine minato  
> him absolutely not knowing what tf is going on  
> first obito mutters about MB  
> *MP and Xp  
> and STATS  
> then Kakashi starts doing thaat too  
> when only the day before he was just as weirded out  
> THEN RIN JOINS IN AND MINATO GIVES UP  
> like  
> okay kids, no murder'  
> or like  
> 'hokage-sama, i demand a raise'
> 
> 'i demand a raise or i go nukening'
> 
> and obito rin and kakashi are like  
> 'okay that's fair'
> 
> abel  
> HDJFKF  
> They didn't even look sorry
> 
> go SUFFER 3  
> theyy will only get worse
> 
> abel  
> of course they would
> 
> go SUFFER 3  
> what did you expect?  
> for them to beheave?
> 
> abel  
> Nope  
> Because they wouldn't  
> unless kushina is there to reign them in, somwhat  
> but kushina would support their chaos so
> 
> go SUFFER 3  
> kushina would give them advice
> 
> abel  
> Mikoto would try to at first, but then she saw the chaos and... :)  
> Fugaku and Minato bonding over their s/o enabling the kids
> 
> go SUFFER 3  
> yes  
> then obito says 'fuck it' bc of the trauma over dying  
> bc he's the only one that gets game overs and that remembers dying  
> and he comes clean to minato and a good fugaku  
> about the gamerr ability
> 
> kakashi and rin aare there too, so aare kushina and mikoto  
> and they're horrified


	15. Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of all people, why Kakashi?”

In hindsight, in a world where people can spit fire out of their mouths or bend water to their will and a lot of other things, Obito shouldn’t have been surprised when, on a cloudy spring day, a snake-like blue, actual  _ monster _ had appeared in the middle of the village and started to trash everything.

Shinobi were called in to fight it, the Uchiha Police sending civilians away, while children like Obito- he was a shinobi, yes, but he wasn’t a particularly important one, nor strong, and he barely made chuunin and didn’t seem to be able to move up to jonin- were told to go home and stay on standby, just in case they were needed.

He should, however, have been surprised by the sudden appearance of an hexagonal black box with red markings on the top of his nightstand. He opened it without fanfare and revealed a pair of earrings placed on the red velvet of the box’s interior, then a ball of white-pink light rose from it and a small creature appeared. 

It- he? she?- resembled a pixie with just ten centimeters of height, straight out a fairy tale, with a big head with wide eyes and a tiny body, all red with three black spots, one in the middle of the forehead and one on each cheek, with a tail that separated in three sections and started right under a smaller spot on the creature’s back. Its blue eyes looked straight at him, a mixture of hope and wonder, and maybe a little caution.

“I’m Tikki,” the creature spoke in a soft, feminine voice. “I’m the Kwami of creation. It’s very nice to meet you!”

Obito shook away his surprise and greeted her back. “Hello Tikki. Nice to meet you. I’m Obito and I have no idea what a quami is.”

Tikki giggled. “Kwami,” she corrected. “With the use of those earrings, I can grant you the power of creation and the ability to transform into the Ladybug hero!”

“...Ladybug hero?”

“Oh yes! You’ll be able to use powers like the Lucky Charm to fight creatures like the snake monster that is out there! All you need to say is ‘Tikki, spots on’ and you’ll transform!”

Obito frowned. He took note of Tikki’s eagerness. Her apparent conviction that he, current disgrace of his clan, dead last and clumsy a shell, could go out there to  _ fight _ and  _ win _ against something no one even knew the origin of. “Are you sure you’re referring to me? Actually, how did you get here?”

“Well,” Tikki fidgeted, “once upon a time, us Kwami and our miraculouses had a guardian. People who focused on our protection, and to give us to new holders should the need arise.” She gave him a small, sad smile. “Those people no longer exist. But us Kwami as far from helpless, so we stay alert. We try to find new holders, just to be sure we’re all in safe hands. I was called to you. I’m not chakra, I’ve existed far longer than it. I’m magic, and magic is confusing and boundless.”

“What is that monster?” Obito asked, because he might rush into situation far too many times, but if he wanted to actually help, he couldn’t afford that. He needed to know.

“A Sentimonster,” Tikki explained. “A creature born out of someone’s intense feelings. To destroy it, you need to find the object it was spurred from, then purify the blue feather that comes out of it.”

Minutes passed in silence, then Obito made his choice. He took off his goggles. “You’re lucky I actually have my earlobes pierced,” he grumbled, putting the dark earrings on. Tikki smiled, encouraging. “Tikki, Spots on!”

* * *

Upon arriving on the scene, Obito went to hide on the closest rooftop to the Sentimonster. Despite accepting Tikki and her miraculous, he still felt incredibly unprepared- he is, he realised. He’s  _ terribly unprepared _ and God, what was he  _ thinking _ ? He’s just going to make everything  _ worse _ , someone will  _ die _ and it will be  _ his fault _ -

“Yo,” someone greeted, voice distinctly male but young, probably even younger than Obito, and Obito was  _ thirteen _ .

Obito turned. 

Standing right behind him was another kid, dressed all in black with silver and green accents. A tight black turtleneck with a zip in the middle and green lines that followed his slim figure, sleeveless, with leather gloves that almost reached his shoulders and that sported sharp claws and silver bands- one on each wrist, one right under his armpits- a black, crossed belt with a round buckle decorated by a green paw print that held a short, metal baton that could maybe be a sword holster. His pants were tight, with green lines on the outer side of the leg that disappeared inside leather boots that reached his mid-tight. He also had faux cat ears and a long tail that swished behind him, while his green, cat-like eyes were hidden by a black mask.

“...hi.”

“So, are you the ‘Ladybug’ my Kwami told me about?” cat kid asked, crouching besides Obito.

“Yeah,” Obito answered, recalling a small conversation he’d had with Tikki. “You’re the Black Cat?”

“Yup, that’s me,” he nodded. 

Obito frowned. “What’s your power? We need a plan for the Sentimonster.”

“The what? My power is destruction, by the way.”

“You didn’t ask?”

Cat kid snorted. “I didn’t need to. So, plan?”

Dread settled in Obito’s gut. “We’re so, so  _ fucked. _ ”

* * *

One chaotic fight later, mixed with lots of property damage (thank you, Miraculous Cure), more arguing than Obito’s had in the last week packed in a single hour, running away from the Military Police and somehow managing to keep his real identity a secret, Obito crashed on his bed with a groan.

“I can’t fucking believe it,” he grumbled.

Tikki plopped herself down on his pillow. “Don’t be like that! For a first time, you did great.”

“It’s not that. You said the holders of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses are generally a pair, right? Either romantic or platonic?” Tikki nodded, tilting her head in confusion. “Well, I kinda already know who the Black Cat could be and I assure you, we’re so far away from a ‘pair’ it’s not even funny.”

Tikki kept looking at him, confused.

“Of all people, why Kakashi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU NOTES
> 
> Ladybug- Lucky Red, Uchiha Obito  
> Black Cat- Koneko, Hatake Kakashi  
> Fox- Kitsune, Yuuhi Kurenai  
> Bee- Hive, Sarutobi Asuma  
> Butterfly- Chrysalis, Nohara Rin  
> Turtle- Genbu, Maito Gai  
> Snake- Medusa, Mitarashi Anko  
> ENEMY Peacock- Emperor, Shimura Danzo
> 
> \- Kakashi's name (Koneko) was chosen by Obito as Lucky Red  
> \- Kakashi has a crush on Lucky Red  
> \- Obito is Confused (TM)  
> \- Kakashi still is an asshole when he's Koneko, but because of his crush, he's a lot more willing to take a step back and listen  
> \- This leads to Kakashi actually starting to listen to people period.  
> \- Only Obito calls Kakashi Koneko  
> \- Kakashi calls Obito Lucky  
> \- Tikki basically becomes Obito's therapist and personal cheerleader  
> \- She also convinces him to go look for the other miraculouses (they do find some, plus the book)  
> \- Obito gave Anko, Gai and Rin their miraculouses, in that order  
> \- Plagg convinced Kakashi too, to go look for the miraculouses  
> \- Kakashi gave Asuma and Kurenai theirs  
> \- Obito is pretty much the only one that knows INSTANTLY who they all are. He's so fucking done  
> \- Kakashi get's called Neko by the others  
> \- Obito gets called Red  
> \- Yes, Lucky Red and Koneko are shipped and they have a fanbase  
> \- The day Kakashi (finally) finds out Lucky Red is Obito, he panics  
> \- Then he goes straight to Obito's house  
> \- He's very confused, okay?  
> \- He get's there and pretty much tells Obito he found out he's Lucky Red, with lots of fumbling and stuttering and Plagg laughing all the time  
> \- Obito doesn't know if he should laugh or cry. He's screaming internally  
> \- He settles with coming clean with Kakashi as well, revealing he'd known from literal day one he was Koneko  
> \- There's a lot of yelling and crying, but eventuually they decide to devlop their tentative friendship more before anything else  
> \- Danzo never stood a chance


	16. After death, there comes a new birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is allowed into the forest surrounding Konoha; those that go there, go there to die.

Obito's ghostly form shimmers and glitches, so do the many other spirits present in the clearing, and the forest surrounding Konoha hums, startling the livings.

Kakashi stares, his face morphing into shock. He looks at his dead teammate, stuck at the age of thirteen, _supposedly_ stuck, but as Obito seems to shift into someone older, Kakashi can't help but stare. "Obito, what is going on??"

"It's a time limit," Obito says, wounds opening from his throat and wrists, yet no blood comes out. "Us spirits can stay so much away from the Forest before the illusion falls, and the living start to find out the truth."

Bells chime from all around them and the spirits are enceased into columns of raw, undiluited power, to each their own, and when they come out of them, they're all _changed_. They're all _older_.

Obito himself, stepping our from water and flames, looks like what his eighteen years old self would've looked like in Kakashi's mind, tall and lean and with defined muscles and long limbs. His hair, short and messy even as a ghost, grew longer, falling in a soft cascade down his back. His eyes are even darker, a black that reflects the sky and the lights around them.

Obito's clothes, before having been the same he wore whn he died, changed into an ornate yukata a deep purple colour, with depictions of fire and wings and a shining sun embroidered on the fabric. The Obi is pure gold and closed low around his hips, with strings of jewels to go along with it and closed on the left by a pin in the shape of a flying bird, wings fully open and tail feathers long and swaying with an imaginary breeze. At his feet he has a pair of simple black sandals, the sole shiny and the thread velvet.

His face has symbols tattooed in red, some in the middle of his forehead, others right underneath his eyes, but all resembling curling feathers, with some touches of gold right over his eyelids.

The wounds that killed him, slitted throat and wrists, have bands of gold right over them in the form of bracelets and a chocker, and scarlet gems stay right over where the middle of those wounds is.

The people around them, Kakashi, the Hokage, the Clan Heads, all watch as those they thought dead, died by their own hands, rise up to seemingly new life at the age they were supposed to be had they not died, all richly dressed and with red marks on their skin.

Kakashi's sharp ears pick up on a faint sound, coming from his left, where Obito stands. His eyes widen and Obito looks at him almost in sorrow. "How can I hear your heartbeat? You're supposed to be dead."

Obito smiles a sad smile. " _Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there, I do not sleep. Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there, I did not die._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, this happened on my Discord server.
> 
> basically, it was late at night and this AU came to my mind, where the forest surrounding Konoha is a well-known suicide spot for people that want a quiet place to die.
> 
> For various reasons, Obito choose to kill himself at the age of thirteen.
> 
> Now, because the forest is 'cursed', those that kill themselves inside of it get stuck as ghosts/spirits as a sort of punishment.
> 
> Kakashi goes to visit ghost!Obito many times, even if Obito isn't that much happy about it at first, but after a while he resigns himself to Kakashi's weekly visits.
> 
> There's a plot twist, the one that his pretty much told in this drabble: "Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there, I do not sleep. Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there, I did not die." 
> 
> In case there were doubts, yes, it means that Obito isn't actually dead, and none of those ghosts were.
> 
> They all became something more.
> 
> (In Obito's case, a Ho-o)


End file.
